Yu-Gi-Oh! Trial by Red Eyes Rewrite
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: Tea finally decided to make her move with Yugi, but since making that move, the couple go through one adventure after another in Springfield.


**A/N: Hello. Now, I normally don't write M-rated stories (and it may not make sense due to different characters from "Simpsons" getting critically involved in the slightest), but this one's a special request from Misaki Ayuzawa234. This story is mostly for other people who are interested in mature stories like that, so I advise all readers strongly, do not read this if you are under the age of 18 or older. That is all.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"**Trial by Red Eyes"**

_**Prologue:**_

"So, you actually found Yugi to be the right young man for you?", Helen asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Helen. I didn't think about it much before, but he's kind of my soul mate. More than that, he's just the kind of guy I want to spend the rest of my life with.", Téa responded.

"Already? That's great. All we need to do now is look for a biological relative that can help with getting your marriage to Yugi legalized and another one that fully supports your decision to marry him early. That way, your marriage to Yugi would be made official.", Helen grinned.

"That's a good idea. Thanks, Aunt Helen.", Téa grinned.

"You're welcome, Téa. Oh, and the next time you see him, can you tell Yugi I said 'hi'?", Helen asked.

"Will do. Bye.", Téa spoke before hanging up.

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

Later, at night, Téa had went in the shower before then creating a magical soundproof barrier with the Infinity Glorb due to her status as a member of Team Foolduke and Higgs and then peeping out from the curtains and then motioning to Yugi with a whisper.

"Psst. Yugi. Over here.", Téa whispered.

Then, Yugi took notice of it and then went inside.

"Uh, okay.", Yugi spoke before he then went in the shower with Téa.

"So, what is it, Téa?", Yugi asked.

"I...actually want to show you something, Yugi.", Téa responded.

"And what's that?", Yugi asked.

"Well..., it's just that...I love you, Yugi. It's about time I showed you that.", Téa spoke as she then undressed herself up to her yellow white undergarments (bra and panties).

"Uh, Téa? You look nice like that, but why did you undress yourself like that?", Yugi asked.

"Mmm...I feel so hot, Yugi. So hot, I feel like I could...", Téa began before moaning as her body not only started to get bigger in height, but also started pushing her chest outward as it grew bigger, making her undergarments feel snug and tight up until her bra could not withstand the force of her ever-growing chest and then finally burst out, exposing her nipples to the cold air as her panties grew smaller and tighter, making it look as though Téa's butt was growing bigger and sexier when her panties were actually getting tighter due to the growth, but it is getting rather sexier all the same.

At the same time, her vagina and its public hairs grew big as well as the top began to stretch all the way to the bottom of her chest as its hairs grew bigger as a result. After the growth slowed to a stop, though, Téa's moans then became a calm sigh as Yugi stood bashfully before the sight of the apparently transformed woman.

"Téa...is that really you...?", Yugi asked, blushing.

"Mm-Hmm... I'm hungry for some sex with you, Yugi...that is, if you don't mind.", Téa spoke seductively as she took her underwear off, making Yugi grin.

Meanwhile, Mai was getting flustered.

"Come on. How long do you have to keep me waiting in there?", Mai asked before she noticed someone else's clothes getting tossed out from the top before a thought came to her.

"Wait a minute... Could she be...?", Mai guessed.

Meanwhile, Téa had opened up her gigantic, black-hole-like lower region to Yugi.

"All right, Yugi. Time to get in if you want some fun.", Téa spoke.

"Uh, okay.", Yugi responded in a bit of surprised way, but with a smile all the same before it closed up with Yugi now inside Téa before she began twirking up and down, earning her moans louder with each time she twirks.

"Oh, yes... Doesn't this feel so good, Yugi...?", Téa moaned as she twirks.

Meanwhile, Mai was already yelling out while undressing herself.

"Téa, so help me if I have to come in here like this just to get you out and take a shower myself...!", Mai growled as she took her clothes before inadvertently tripping and groaning in frustration.

Meanwhile, however, Téa had finished twirking before releasing Yugi from her lower region.

"Don't think this is over yet, Yugi. I'm just getting started.", Téa smirked before she started to hump herself over Yugi whilst having rough sex with him for the first time.

It was after a moment that Yugi spoke to Téa.

"T-Téa...I'm about to...", Yugi began.

"I know... Me, too...", Téa responded before both moaned loudly as Yugi's white liquid was sprayed out from his penis straight into Téa's gigantic vagina, leading straight toward her womb, filling it up before it engulfed Yugi again.

"Mmm... Wow...! That was amazing, Yugi... Thank you so much for making it worth my while...", Téa moaned in pleasure.

"Well..., I'm glad you liked it. I guess.", Yugi responded from inside, making Téa giggle a bit.

Outside, Mai had barely managed to get up before undressing herself completely as she growled to herself.

"Keep me waiting, will you? Have Yugi all to yourself, will you? Even force me to undress myself outside, will you?! Okay, that's it! Now, I'm gonna expose you the way you forced me to expose myself like this!", Mai growled before opening the curtains, inadvertently discovering not only what Téa had become, but also what she also did as Téa froze in shock upon discovery.

"But preferably not like that.", Mai commented in shock.

"Uh-oh. Busted...", Téa spoke in worry.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? I'll admit it was a bit fast, but I wanted to get it done before Christmas ends as fast as I can. But don't worry. It will be corrected in the near future before New Years' Day. And a new chapter will be added on that day as well, but for now, I gotta work on a new "Frozen" story to celebrate the holidays. :)**


End file.
